memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Borg cube
The Borg cube was the primary vessel of the Borg Collective. It was extremely large, measuring 28 cubic kilometers in volume and carrying up to 129,000 Borg drones. It was one of the most powerful vessels in the galaxy. ( ) Structure Borg cubes were highly decentralized in structure. No specific bridge, living quarters or engineering section was observed. All vital systems were spread throughout the ship, which, along with the presence of a regenerative outer hull, made it highly resistant to damage and system failures. In 2366, Commander Shelby estimated that a cube could stay operative even if 78% was destroyed. Information and Collective communication were routed through power waveguide conduits and distribution nodes. Its exterior design consisted of perpendicular and diagonal greebling, allowing a characteristic green light to emanate from within. ( ) The internal pressure aboard a Borg cube was two kilopascals above what would be normal on a Federation starship. The humidity was on average 92%, and the temperature was at 39.1 °Celsius. ( ) The atmosphere contained traces of tetryon particles. ( ) The infrastructure was made of tritanium, an ore known for its extreme hardness. ( ) Borg vessels were also capable of transwarp velocities, through their network of subspace corridors and hubs. However, when a Borg cube traveled through these corridors, the temporal stresses were extreme. To keep the different sections of the vessel in temporal sync, a chroniton field was projected through specially designed conduits. ( ) Operation '' in the hangar bay of a Borg cube]] Borg cubes were typically manned by "thousands of drones," and could vary in capacity anywhere from 5,000 to 64,000 to 129,000 drones. ( ) Starfleet personnel encountered Borg nurseries aboard at least two cubes. ( ; ) The main tactic employed by cubes when engaging another vessel was to seize it with a tractor beam and render its defenses useless by draining its shields. Thus, the cube could perform any type of action, ranging from destruction to assimilation, on the defenseless ship. ( ; ) Following the failure of enemy shields, the cube usually engageed a cutting beam to slice sections of the ship for assimilation.( ; ) The cutting beam could also be used as a weapon to destroy vessels showing resistance. During the Battle of Wolf 359, and were annihilated by cutting beams, after their shields had been drained by the tractor beam. ( ) The cube weaponry also included disruptor beams, torpedoes, and shield neutralizers. During the 2366-2367 incursion, a cube obliterated three ships of the Mars Defense Perimeter with torpedoes. The concentrated fire of three Borg disruptor beams was able to reduce 's ablative hull armor integrity, a highly advanced future Starfleet defense technology, to 40%. ( ) During the first contact in system J-25, three shield neutralizer energy bursts disabled the Enterprise s shields. The cubes could also use dispersal fields to disrupt the sensor and transporter function of enemy vessels. ( ; ) Support vehicles Ships up to the size of a Borg sphere were able to be docked inside a Borg cube for assimilation, supplies or escape purposes. At least one Borg cube, and possibly others of its class, contained a Borg sphere. The only known recorded purpose of a sphere disengaged from a Borg cube was for escape. The sphere is the only documented support vehicle a Borg cube possessed. ( ) Encounters The first Federation contact with a Borg cube took place in 2365, when the encountered a single cube in System J-25. ( ) Every Starfleet encounter with a single cube resulted in heavy losses. 39 out of 40 ships were lost at the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2366, and dozens more in the incursion of 2373. ( ; ) Normally a single Borg cube was capable of eliminating all the elements of civilization from an entire planet. When the USS Enterprise-D experienced malfunctions due to Wesley Crusher's nanites in 2366, sensors erroneously detected an approaching (nonexistent) cube. ( ) Thousands of cubes were estimated to exist in Borg space in the Delta Quadrant; the largest grouping of cubes directly observed by Starfleet was fifteen, by the crew of the USS Voyager in late 2373. ( ) When describing the assimilation of his world, Arturis said that hundreds of cubes surrounded his homeworld before its destruction. ( ) Ships of the class * Named: ** Cube 461 ** Cube 630 ** Cube 1184 * Unnamed: ** Unnamed Borg cubes Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** * TNG films: ** * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** (on astrometrics screen) ** ** ** ** ** Background The concept for the Borg cube was conceived by Maurice Hurley and designed by Rick Sternbach. The original studio model was built by Kim Bailey. Apocrypha Borg cubes make appearances in the Star Trek: Armada and Star Trek: Armada II games. In the second game, a "fusion cube" and "tactical cube" are seen, and used by those playing as the Borg. The first consists of eight regular cubes connected to each other and is the size of a planetoid. The second is the size of a dwarf planet. Both are designated battleships and hold the assimilator beam device and three "captured" special weapons taken from a enemy race. de:Borg-Kubus nl:Borg kubus Cube